Sazonal
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: O mundo dá voltas e nisso as estações vão se modificando com o passar dos dias, mas e o amor? Ele começa e termina como as estações? Ou ele sempre pode reaparecer depois de um verão escaldante, um outono marrom, um inverno rigoroso e uma primavera florida? Talvez ele esteja só adormecido e necessite e um bom susto para ser acordado.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sazonal_**

 ** _Capítulo 1 - Insolar_**

Ninguém sabe o quanto uma queimadura arde até que, por um acaso do destino, acabe se queimando e bom... aquela era a primeira queimadura da pequena Uchiha que choramingava a plenos pulmões como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Todos tentavam de todas as formas acalma a garota, mas ninguém conseguia.

O sol em seu pico mais alto informava a todos que o verão realmente tinha se iniciado e com isso a professora do maternal resolveu levar seus pequenos pimpolhos à praia, mas não esperava pelo show daquela que era a mais esperta da turma. A professora não teve escolha a não ser ligar para o pai da menina, que estava como responsável por ela durante as férias e o homem todo engravatado, não teve escolha a não ser largar uma reunião que lhe valia milhões de dólares e correr pela areia branca segurando em uma mão o paletó enquanto gritava o nome da filha.

Quem era ele? Bom, com toda a certeza ele só poderia ser o Uchiha, o pai da pequena escandalosa, mas quem realmente era além dos títulos que os amigos e a professora de sua filha lhe chamavam? Isso ninguém sabia. Nem mesmo o botãozinho vermelho que ele tentava acalmar sabia.

Será que por um acaso ele tinha conhecimento de quem era? Bom, saber ele acredita que não, mas tem certeza que apenas uma única pessoa o conhecia no mundo e era nada mais nada menos do que a mãe do serzinho que continuava aos berros no banco de trás do carro.

Quando recebeu a ligação da professora teve a brilhante ideia de ligar para ela, mas o celular só caia na caixa de mensagem. Em nenhum momento ela atendeu e por isso teve que dá adeus a alguns dólares. _Por que ela não atende?_ Era tudo o que ele se perguntava, além é claro de: _Ela ainda está tão zangada comigo que não pode nem mesmo atender a um telefonema? Droga, Sakura!_

Sakura... a mais doce cerejeira que a cada primavera desabrocha de forma estupenda. É assim que ela é chamada, mas como uma delicada flor ficou tão rancorosa assim?

Bom... se não sabem ela não está com raiva coisa alguma... só está em uma cirurgia de mais de cinco horas que a está consumindo de todas as formas, muito mais do que o divórcio. Isso mesmo, divórcio.

Nossa médica e nosso empresário estão em processo de separação, por isso a pequena chama dos Uchihas está sobre a responsabilidade do pai durante as férias, mas como um pai que nunca cuidou da filha vai conseguir se virar sozinho durante todo o verão? Nem ele e muito menos Sakura sabem como, mas de uma coisa eles tem certeza; no primeiro drama ele vai correndo para a rosada pedindo ajuda e bem... menos de uma semana e lá ia ele até o hospital atrás de sua esposa... Ops! Ex-esposa.

– Preciso dá Drª Sakura, com urgência! – o moreno berrou assim que entrou no hospital com a filha no colo.

– Desculpe senhor, já que é uma _urgência_ vai ter que esperar. Além do mais temos um serviço de triag...

– Preciso da Sakura agora! A filha dela foi queimada por água viva!

Ele não deixou a atendente terminar de falar sobre o processo de triagem do hospital, aumentou em três tons a voz que já estava bastante elevada desde o momento em que pôs os pés ali. A pobre mulher além de arregalar os olhos quando ouviu a frase final do moreno só conseguiu pegar o telefone e ligar para alguém, enquanto os seguranças e uma enfermeira pediam para que ele os acompanhasse até um leito vazio para os primeiros procedimentos na criança serem feitos e esta... só chorava de dor...

Meia hora depois lá tínhamos uma cena digna de uma família feliz, apenas para quem via de fora.

– Sasuke, quando você foi pegar a Sarada eu avisei que não dava autorização para ela ir à praia e você fez o que? Deu a maldita da assinatura, por Kami-sama! – ela estava completamente alterada, mas tentava de todas as formas manter a compostura no ambiente de trabalho e em frente à filha que dormia sedada.

– Ok! Eu errei, ela estava sobre a minha responsabilidade e eu não devia ter dado a autorização sem falar com você, mas droga, Sakura, eu não sabia que uma coisa dessas podia acontecer! – atordoado. É essa é a melhor palavra que o descreve no momento.

– Kami-sama, dai-me paciência!

– Não começa, Sakura!

– Não começa? – os olhos esmeraldas dela o fuzilando diz que ele não deveria ter dito o que disse. – Dez crianças em uma praia apenas um uma professora e uma ajudante, logo cinco crianças de seis e sete anos para cada uma e você achou mesmo que elas conseguiriam supervisionar todas ao tempo inteiro?

– Sim, acreditei! – ele afagava os cabelos negros, que acabava de perceber que devia os cortar, completamente derrotado.

– Não sei é tolo ou ingênuo. Talvez os dois. – o olhou indiferente.

– Por que não atendeu as minhas ligações?

– O que?

– Por. Que. Não. Atendeu. As. Minhas. Ligações?

– Não sei se percebeu, mas... há muito tempo que não tenho mais 7 anos, Sasuke, não precisa falar comigo assim.

– Dá pra responder a minha pergunta? – sim, ele está louco para mudar de assunto, mas parece que ela não.

– Estava em uma cirurgia.

– Por isso tive que largar tudo e ir buscar a Sarada na praia.

– Não fez mais nada do a tua obrigação de pai. – já disse que ela tem uma língua ferina?

– Vou vender a companhia. A reunião era os últimos acertos para a venda.

– Desculpa o que disse? – ela parou de mexer na mochila da filha que havia encontrado para olha-lo.

– Que vou vender a companhia e que estava certa sobre eu ter me afastado completamente de tudo e de todos, principalmente de você e da Sarada. – ele a respondeu com um meio sorriso emoldurando o rosto que parecia estar a muitas noites sem dormir devido as enormes olheiras.

– Não venda!

– Como?

– Se quer vender a empresa por minha causa e da Sarada não venda!

– Sakura...

– Nosso casamento acabou, Sasuke, mas você não pode e não deve se desfazer daquilo que lutou tanto para conseguir.

– Não! Nós ainda estamos casados e eu...

– É melhor ir para casa, Sasuke. A Sarada vai ficar aqui em observação até amanhã, antes de dá alta para ela te ligo para vir busca-la. Até lá você vai pra casa e eu fico de olho nela.

Sakura não deixou que o moreno falasse nada, apenas saiu do quarto deixando o homem completamente sem fala. Se ele foi embora? Claro que não! Sasuke já havia perdido muito da vida da filha e tinha decidido que não perderia mais nenhum momento e bom... naquela noite com a ajuda da pequena, meio grogue devido aos remédios, começou a montar um plano para salvar o casamento.

E nos dias que se seguiram entre pomadas para queimaduras, ataduras, banhos gelados, choros, bolhas de pus, pele se descolando, risos soltos pela casa, negociações empresariais ele foi apenas aperfeiçoando e prometendo que no máximo até o início da primavera reataria o casamento. Quando o verão já estava prestes a acabar e ele ficar sem a filha em tempo integral, resolveu tirar uns dias de folga e ir à praia com ela, e assim pondo em prática o primeiro passo para voltar com a esposa – ter tempo para si e para a família.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sazonal**

 **Capítulo 2 - Decadência**

Ah o outono, como a cidade fica linda nesse período... Bom, isso depende do seu ponto de vista, porque do nosso querido e estimado Uchiha, o outono poderia não existir no calendário. Sabem como é, né? O cara está passando por todo um processo de divórcio do qual não quer, mas sabe que é o único culpado e sem falar que deveria estar em casa se recuperando da linda insolação que havia pego e não em uma negociação da empresa que tanto lutou para conseguir.

Estão se perguntando sobre a insolação, não é mesmo? Se lembram que nosso papai do ano levou a linda filhota à praia nos últimos dias do verão? Pois é... o paizão esqueceu de levar nada mais nada menos do que protetor solar para si e para a pequena escandalosa.

É isso mesmo, eles tiveram que dá mais uma passadinha no hospital por conta de queimaduras. Dessa vez não foi a nossa incrível mãe, ex-esposa e médica do ano que os atendeu. De acordo com a pequena Sarada a "bronca foi mais dolorosa" e Sasuke só pode concordar com a filha depois de terem sido liberados dos berros de Tsunade Senju, a madrinha e chefe de Sakura.

Parece que o plano do jovem Uchiha de reconquistar a esposa estava indo por água abaixo. Não teria mais volta para ele depois de mais um erro grotesco como aquele. E não é que ele estava certo?

Sabem, aquela voltinha de quase 8 horas além de ter deixado o moreno com queimaduras horrendas por todo o corpo também foi o início da decadência dele em relação ao plano genial de reaproximação. Naquela noite, pai e filha descobriram que não haviam sido atendidos por Sakura, devido a ela se encontrar em um jantar que arrecadaria fundos para o seu mais novo projeto no hospital, evento organizado por nada mais nada menos do que o ilustre Shikamaru Nara, que por sinal era o acompanhante dela.

É Sasuke... você está em péssimos lençóis.

Será se tem como as coisas degringolarem de vez?

Se tem uma coisa que todos sabem é que sempre dá para piorar e adivinhem com quem Sasuke Uchiha estava se reunindo neste exato momento? Vou dá um doce para quem acertar? Querem dica? Começa com Shika e termina com Maru.

Sim, exatamente isso Shikamaru Nara estava interessado em comprar a empresa do nosso empresário número um. Sério? Vocês não sabem quem é ele? Ok! Vou contar uma pequena história sobre nossos três personagens principais.

Preparem-se!

Há uns bons 20 anos Sasuke chegou em Konoha com a tradicional e falida família Uchiha, três dias depois ele começou a ter aulas na Academia Escolar de Konoha, a principal escola da cidade e lá ele conheceu Naruto Uzumaki, um garoto totalmente hiperativo, mas que com o passar do tempo se transformou no único amigo do nosso moreno, além de seu irmão mais velho. Naruto fez as honrarias de apresentar Sasuke para todos e isso incluiu a doce Sakura Haruno e o ser mais inteligente da escola Shikamaru Nara, que na época era namorado de nossa ilustríssima médica oficial.

Sabem quando você olha para uma pessoa e um filme passa pela sua cabeça de como será a sua vida com ela? Pois é, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu com Sasuke quando viu pela primeira vez Sakura e ali sua derrocada começou, ele diz que a derrota que se iniciou não foi a dele e sim a do Nara, mas a gente sabe muito bem quem é que está ganhando no momento a guerra pelo coração e principalmente pelo lugar ao lado da rosada na cama.

Sim, cama. Convenhamos, eles são dois machos competitivos, vocês queriam o que deles?

Sério isso não me surpreende, mas vamos lá, é outono e as folhas caem lá fora enquanto Sasuke tenta ganhar, pelo menos essa batalha, do nosso incrível senhor da filantropia Shikamaru, que bem... ele está achando tudo muito problemático.

– Os números referentes aos lucros da companhia no último trimestre estão muito bons.

– Achava que iria encontrar o que? Saldo negativo? – zanga e tedio percebido por todos os presentes.

– Não, Sasuke! De forma alguma, conheço você e sem muito bem que isso não condiz com o homem que se transformou.

– Do que está falando? Por acaso é do tipo de homem que se esconde atrás de um laranja quando está interessado em comprar a empresa de outro?

Out! Eu não contei que Sasuke não sabia que estava negociando com Shikamaru antes, né? Juro que foi sem querer.

– Se soubesse que era eu por trás da compra iria querer vender pra mim, Sasuke?

– Com toda a certeza não.

– Por que quer vender a companhia?

– Não é dá sua conta. – Sasuke está o olhando com tanto ódio no momento que parece que seus olhos mudaram de negro para vermelho de tanto rancor.

– Sabe, jantei com Sakura ontem. – Shikamaru se você não fosse tão lindo assim, te juro que desmancharia esse teu sorriso com um belo soco. – Ela me contou que vai entrar com o litigioso essa semana, pois quer ficar livre de v...

Ok! Querem saber o que aconteceu? Sasuke se ferrou mais uma vez. É isso mesmo, o cara partiu para a agressão e bom, quando se faz algo assim as consequências são enormes e só não foram maiores ainda, porque nossa linda e corajosa doutora Haruno entrou em ação e implorou para que Shikamaru não prestasse queixa contra o pai de sua inestimável filha.

Mas quem disse que ela deixou barato? Óbvio que não!

Sakura não é o tipo de mulher que deixa barato e muito menos calmamente... ela é totalmente explosiva e Sasuke se lembrou muito bem de como ela era na manhã seguinte a surra que ele deu no Nara.

– Enlouqueceu de vez, Uchiha?! – Sakura entra triunfalmente no escritório empurrando com tudo a porta de entrada.

– Sakura!

– Responde, porra! – 3 tons de voz acima do que ela já estava quando entrou. – Enlouqueceu ou só esqueceu de tomar a porcaria dos teus remédios?!

– Será que dá para falar mais baixo? E esse não é o lugar e nem o momento para conversarmos, Sakura.

– Mas era o lugar para dá uma surra no Shikamaru? – Uau! Responde essa agora que quero ver, Sasuke.

– Depois a gente conversa, Sakur..

– Depois uma pinoia!

– Sakura, a gente...

– Não! A gente não pode nada! Porque a gente não tem mais nada, Sasuke Uchiha! – ai! Essa doeu, Sakura, pra que essa violência toda? – A partir de hoje você só vai poder ver a Sarada aos finais de semana e de 15 em 15 dias e acompanhado de alguém, não vou deixar a minha filha com um irresponsável como você. E saiba que estou dando entrada no pedido de divórcio litigioso. Você querendo ou não vai me dá a porra desse divórcio!

Nosso garanhão até tentou sair atrás da rosada, mas ela entrou com tudo no elevador e pronto, sumiu das vistas dele. Os dias foram passando e nisso ele tentou até ver a filha sem ser aos finais de semana, mas foi completamente em vão, a não ser por uma vez ou outra que ele foi até a escola vê-la saindo.

Sério, isso deixou ele com o coração partido e até mesmo eu fiquei, mas é completamente necessário. O Uchiha está precisando de um choque de realidade para ontem. Mas infelizmente ele só está cada dia mais perturbado do juízo, rezando para que o outono passe e tentando de todas as formas ver no que ele errou no plano de reconquistar a rosada.

Enquanto isso eu estou aqui, tentando decifrar qual será o próximo ponto de ruína do Sasuke enquanto como uma pipoquinha cheia de sal, vendo um filme de ficção cientifica junto com a minha pequena e linda afilhada, enquanto a mãe dela está num jantar romântico com o ex-namorado do tempo de escola.

Desculpa, Sasuke, mas depois dos últimos acontecimentos não tem como eu continuar sendo Team SasuSaku, agora sou 100% Team ShikaSaku.

– Tia Karin, se a mamãe demorar muito a gente pode comprar pizza de calabresa com muita pimenta?

– Claro meu anjo! Essa é a última noite de outono, antes do frio congelante do inverno então a gente pode tudo.

* * *

 _Pra quem acha que essa história não vai ser SasuSaku, desculpa, mas vai ser sim. Sakura e Sasuke estão se separando no momento e nada mais natural do que conhecerem ou se reconectar com outras pessoas. ^-^_

 _Desculpa, mas eu me acabei de rir escrevendo esse capítulo rsrs_

 _Nem consegui revisar direito, porque só me acabava de rir rsrs_

 _Eu e Karin esperamos vocês no inverno. 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lasso_

Ah o tão esperado e amado inverno chegou. As pessoas ficam mais cheirosas e atraentes nessa época do ano. Os semblantes mudam por todos os lados, seja no campo ou na cidade.

As luzes coloridas piscando a todo momento fazendo um arco-íris incrível, deixa tudo e todos mais alegres e cheios de vida. Quer dizer... para o nosso incrível e adorado senhor Uchiha o inverno só o traz más lembranças... estão se perguntando por quê? Se estão curiosos, sentem logos, porque lá vem fofoca. Ups! Quero dizer história!

Sabem, foi no inverno que a decadência do nosso ex-Uchiha preferido começou. Ah alguns anos atrás e só culminou para a desgraceira total no inverno anterior. Não estão entendendo nada, não é mesmo? Bom, nosso então recém-formado administrador de empresas ganhou o seu primeiro 1 milhão de dólares, isso é claro quando a moeda valia muito mais do que hoje. Não esquecemos dá crise!

A Companhia Hebi fechou o ano de 2011 totalmente no verde. Sendo motivo de matérias de todos os tipos nas principais revistas empresariais da Ásia. Todos queriam saber como uma editora do interior havia conseguido lucrar tanto em menos de 3 anos aberta, mas o que muitos não sabiam era que Hebi funcionava clandestinamente há muitos anos, nos porões da família Uchiha, vendendo e comprando livros produzidos por seus próprios donos – Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki e Karin Uzumaki, isso mesmo... eu – através da internet.

Logo, aquele sucesso tão repentino que todos diziam na realidade foi construído tijolo por tijolo ao longo de anos, mas aquele ano de 2011 foi diferente para nosso Uchiha não só devido ao lucro que teve com a empresa, mas também na descoberta que teria uma filha. Sim, isso mesmo, Sakura estava gravida naquele ano e depois de tantas e tantas ultrassons com o intuito de descobrir o sexo do bebe.

Uma nevasca gigantesca caia por toda Konoha naquela tarde e Sakura estava aos prantos tentando entender a demora do marido, que havia prometido chegar a tempo em casa para acompanha-la ao médico, ao contrário de todas as outras vezes.

Se ele chegou a tempo?

Você chegou?

Pois é nem ele.

Sasuke só chegou ao apartamento em que havia ocupado após o casamento altas horas da noite, mas Sakura continuava sentada em frente a lareira igual estava logo depois que retornou do hospital.

– Sakura, meu amor! Você não vai acreditar, a Hebi teve lucro de mais de 1 milhão de dólares! – falava completamente afoito e ligeiramente embriagado, tanto que não percebeu a fisionomia da esposa.

– Eu sei, Karin me contou a umas 7 horas atrás quando a reunião de vocês terminou. – aahhh como era tolo esse Uchiha... – Por que você só está chegando essa hora, Sasuke?

– Como por que? Eu estava comemorando, Sakura!

Sabe aquele ditado que bebida deixa as pessoas sem noção do perigo? Pois é... ele não tinha nenhuma.

– Lucramos mais de um milhão de dólares! – ele até tentou se aproximar dela e a abraçar, mas se enganam se acham que nossa incrível doutora deixou. – O que houve?

É ele perguntou isso...

– Agora você pergunta?

– Claro, não estou entendendo porque está agindo assim.

– Você é um tapado ou um idiota completo, Sasuke Uchiha? – se fosse eu teria pisado mais na época, talvez muitas das dores de cabeça teriam sido evitadas.

– Saku...

– Você deveria ter chegado a mais de 7 horas atrás, Sasuke.

– Sakur...

– Você devia ter me contado sobre o lucro e não a Karin.

– Eu...

– E porra! Você deveria ter me acompanhado na ultrassom hoje a tarde!

– O que? – fingindo... é isso o que ele é e sempre foi...

– A ultrassom para sabermos o sexo do bebe, Sasuke. Você não foi, para variar e não sabe que vamos ter uma menina, droga!

Ah hormônios, como odeio vocês. Sabem, se não fossem os hormônios de grávida da Sakura o Sasuke teria tomado uma bronca muito maior. E bom, foi naquela noite que nossa esplêndida rosada percebeu que estava perdendo o seu, na época tão amado, marido. É isso mesmo, nem mesmo com a perspectiva de descobrir o sexo do próprio filho, na realidade filha, fez com que o jovem Uchiha se aproximasse mais da família que estavam construindo.

Ao longo dos anos ela foi apenas percebendo o distanciamento entre eles ir aumentando com o passar dos segundos. Das noites em claro que ela passava o esperando terminar alguma reunião com editores estrangeiros, a noites em que teve a cama apenas para si, pois ele teve que ir a um leilão presencial de novos autores ela foi se cansando, cansando, cansando até que no último verão a apatia do relacionamento a preencheu por completo pedindo assim a separação.

É na vida nem tudo são flores ainda mais que no inverno elas não crescem...

Mas mesmo com o pedido de divórcio em andamento há algo que nunca irá os separar e isso, meus caros é nada mais nada menos do que a extrovertida e meio míope Sarada Uchiha, que só para variar um pouquinho ficou doente enquanto estava com o nosso papai do ano.

Aaahhh esse cuidado paternal é tão, mas tão insosso. Tão frouxos, que me dá pena.

Bom, e vocês sabem que quando a pequena raio de sol adoece a primeira coisa que o paizão Uchiha faz é o que? Um pirulito Pop para aquele que disse "chama a Sakura"!

E lá vai ela em meio a neve, correndo feito uma pata desengonçada acudir aquele falcão despenado a proteger a cria...

É meus caros, Sarada se encontra com 40ºC de febre e nossa o desespero está estampado no rosto dos dois, a movimentação entre a cozinha, quarto e banheiro entre compressas e banhos frios é sentida até mesmo no térreo, 9 andares abaixo do que eles se encontram. Mas essas passadas longas e corridas acabam surtindo o efeito e a temperatura da pequena diminui consideravelmente e nisso eles podem finalmente se acalmarem e Sakura voltar para sua humilde residência... ou não...

– Vou pegar o colchão e colocar ao lado da cama dela.

– Oi?

– Vou pegar o colchão. Eu sei que não vai querer sair do lado dela.

– Obrigada!

– Quer um café?

– Pode ser, a noite vai ser longa...

– Ok! Vamos para a cozinha, deixar ela descansando um pouco sozinha.

Sério? Nossa, a garota está doente e ele diz isso.

– Shikamaru disse que você não vai mais...

– O nome desse cara na minha casa não, Sakura, por favor!

– Qual o seu problema com ele? – Sakura deveria ficar de boquita fechada.

– Que tal o cara querer ficar com a minha empresa e com a minha mulher? – Às vezes dá pena, mas aí lembro das merdas e sinto prazer.

– Não sou mais a sua mulher, Sasuke.

– Eu não assinei o divórcio, então sim, você é!

– Deixa de ser infantil, por favor!

– Infantil, Sakura? Sério isso?

– Você não vê que a sua imaturidade está fazendo a Sarada sofrer?

– O que está fazendo a Sarada sofrer é ver os pais se separando e ela tendo que ver o pai só de 15 em 15 dias.

– Até prece que ela te via todos os dias, Sasuke.

– Não, Sakura, ela não me via, mas é justamente por isso que estou mudando. Droga! É tão difícil você entender que mudei e que continuo louco por você como quando erámos adolescentes? – isso não tá me cheirando bem...

– Se você está dizendo isso, então me diz por que diabos era tão indiferente ao nosso casamento, a nossa filha, a nossa família, porra?! – boca suja lavando roupa mais suja ainda onde e quando não deve. Só vai pra casa e liga pro Shikamaru...

– Eu sei que fui indiferente, um frouxo perante a nossa família durante todos esses anos, Sakura, mas ficar sem você e sem a Sarada me mudou, está me mudando. Caralho, pergunta pra Karin como não estou mais tão ligado a empresa como era antes? – tira o meu nome da tua boca, Uchiha!

– Tarde demais...

– Não, Sakura... – o que é essa mão ai no rosto dela? Tira essa mão dai! – Nunca é tarde para uma segunda chance!

É meus caros. Segundas chances são umas drogas. Sabem como sei? Porque estou mais uma vez assistindo filme, só que comendo brigadeiro dessa vez, com a minha afilhada predileta, também conhecida como minha única afilhada e Sarada Uchiha.

– Tia Karin?

– Fala pestinha do meu coração!

– A mamãe e o papai dormiram juntos.

– O que?

– É eu ouvi eles dois durante a noite tooooooooda enquanto estava lá na casa do papai fingindo que estava doente.

– Como é que é, garota?

– Desculpa madrinha, mas eu sou Team SasuSaku!

Pirralha dos infernos! Cadê a droga da primavera?

* * *

Quem esperava pela danadinha da Sarada aprontando? Tão novinha, mas tão sapeca! rsrs

Até a primavera amores! :-*


	4. Chapter 4

**Sazonal**

 **Capítulo 4 - Restaurar**

Cerejeiras desabrochando por todos os cantos do Japão, isso só pode dizer uma única coisa – a linda da primavera chegou!

Essa época do ano é a predileta de nossa incrível e idolatrada médica e de todos os seus amigos, sabem por quê? Pelo simples fato dela e de seu pequeno raio de sol terem nascido justamente na primavera. Mas além desses dois lindos motivos, uma certa pessoa também ama esse período... é isso mesmo Sasuke Uchiha praticamente idolatra a primavera por ter sido a estação que escolheram para a realização do casamento, a longos 10 anos.

Sakura também fica toda sorridente quando a data está se aproximando, mas no último ano ela nem mesmo se lembrou, pois estava cansada de sempre ser aquela que lembra do aniversário de casamento.

Ok! Sasuke lembrava, mas sempre lembrava da estação, apenas quando as folhas de cerejeira começavam a cair é que ele se tocava do aniversário de casamento e ia correndo comprar algo que deixasse a médica com um mínimo sorriso de felicidade. Este ano as coisas estavam um pouco mais estranhas do que no último solstício.

– Karin, depois do expediente preciso da tua ajuda para comprar os presentes da Sakura e da Sarada, sem esquecer do presente do nosso aniversário de casamento.

Ele lembrou das três datas?

– Como é?

– Preciso de ajuda com presentes para a Sakura e para a Sarada, você está lerda ou tá surda mesmo hoje, Karin?

– Não é isso, eu estou tentando entender a última parte "presente do nosso aniversário de casamento". Foi isso mesmo o que você disse? – sim, sou cética.

– Exato!

– Eu acho que você bateu a cabeça, Sasuke, porque não sei se se lembra, mas você e a Sakura não estão mais casados...

– Não assinamos o divórcio e nem vamos. – retirou os olhos do relatório e me olhou.

– Não vão mais? – alguém cala a boca dele e atira na minha cabeça por favor!

– Desistimos do divórcio e..

– Kami-sama! Que porra é essa, Uchiha!?

– Às vezes me pergunto o motivo de você ser a minha melhor amiga, Karin. – se largando na cadeira de couro sintético amarronzado. – Até parece que não gosta de mim.

– Gostar de você é gosto e muito, o que não gosto é do tanto que você fez a minha melhor amiga sofrer, isso sim!

– Eu sei que a fiz sofrer muito, Karin. Sei que sou um ser álgido, mas caramba, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o tipo de base familiar em que eu fui criado.

– E é justamente por eu saber, que pensei que você faria tudo diferente, mas não! Tá fazendo a mesma porcaria que o Fugaku.

– Fazia! Não vou mais fazer, nem estou mais fazendo.

– Duvido!

– Você trabalha comigo, é minha sócia, minha melhor amiga e ainda não percebeu que estou mudando?

– Eu só quero ver até quando vai ser essa mudança, Uchiha.

– Sabe, se você não fosse tão marrenta e não fosse apaixonada pelo Suigetsu eu até teria me apaixonado por você.

– Cai fora, Uchiha! E não me fala daquele ser das profundezas do mar morto!

Ah a amizade! Um troço tão interessante e que te dá tanta liberdade para falar da vida do outro, mas também pode ser considerado uma faca de dois gumes. Quando se tem liberdade demais numa amizade nunca é muito bom.

Ter conhecido Sakura e Sasuke quando erámos adolescentes me deu certa propriedade para falar como eu quiser, na hora que eu quiser e sobre o que eu quiser com eles, mas acabou que deu as mesmas coisas para eles. E isso é muito chato! Mas fazer o que? Nada.

– Mudando de assunto, não vai mais vender a sua parte na companhia?

– Não!

– Por que?

– Pode tirar esse sorriso do rosto. Pensa que não sei do seu Team ShikaSaku?

– Aaaah Sasuke lindo...

– Sem piadinhas, Karin!

– Homem de gelo! Não disse que estava mudando?

– Para a minha família sim, para você vou continuar o mesmo.

– Grosso!

– Água se salsicha!

– Escroto!

– Tubaroa!

– Nossa que amor! Tenho que ficar com ciúmes?

Sakura, a salvadora.

– Como você aguenta esse chato, Sakura? – faço olhinhos do gato de bota dando uma de anjinha que claramente não sou.

– Da mesma forma que te aguento. – ai! Que criatura violenta.

– Você não transa comigo.

– Não mais. – que sacana!

– Como é? Vocês duas já transaram? Quando foi isso?

– Calado, Uchiha!

– Calado nada!

– Relaxa, Sasuke, foi muito tempo antes de você chegar em Konoha.

– Espera, diz que você e aquele desgraçados estavam juntos quando vocês duas transaram.

– Não!

– Sim! – te odeio, Sakura!

– Sério?

– Foi pouco tempo antes de a gente te conhecer. Meu namoro com o S...

– Não precisa falar o nome dele. – cara mais abestado eu nunca vi.

– ... de você sabe quem e a Karin estava com mais uma crise com o Sui, ai acabou rolando.

– Sabem, eu amo vocês duas!

– A gente sabe, Sasuke, mas precisamos ir logo, a consulta está marcada para as 10 horas e depois temos que ir pegar a Sarada na escola.

– Consulta?

– O inverno deu cria, Karin.

Ah a primavera, é aquela época do ano que a gente ver as árvores se restaurando, dando crias novas através de novos brotos e novas flores e bom... nossa família número um parece que está querendo entrar realmente nos eixos e resolveu se restaurar.

Só eu prevejo que se Sakura continuar parindo assim teremos briga pelo poder da Companhia? Graças a Deus que Itachi e Naruto se casaram e não pretendem de forma alguma adotarem e bom... de criança na minha vida já me basta a minha pestinha predileta que tanto aprontou que conseguiu fazer os pais se juntarem e o novo brotinho, que espero que seja cor de rosa, que está vindo... é a primavera é uma boa estação para os Uchihas.

– Tia Karin, o tio Sui está voltando do Brasil!

– Não me fala desse encosto garota!

Infelizmente não posso dizer a mesma coisa para mim.

* * *

Espero de todo o coração que tenham gostado de Sazonal, ela foi feito com muito carinho. 3


End file.
